Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique has become available that allows a printer and an external apparatus such as a digital camera or a mobile phone to establish wireless communication, and the printer to receive an image from the external apparatus so as to print the image. With this technique, it is known that the printer and the external apparatus first identify their communication partner through short distance wireless communication such as near field communication (NFC), and after that, the printer receives a print target image file from the external apparatus through another wireless communication that is different from and faster than the short distance wireless communication.
To actually perform printing, a user makes print settings in software that executes printing, and then issues a print execution instruction, whereby the user obtains a desired print output. The print settings include print setting items such as sheet type, sheet size and sheet feeding method. The sheet type includes glossy sheet suitable for printing photographs, standard sheet suitable for printing documents, and the like. Needless to say, it is necessary to make appropriate settings in the setting items. In particular, with inkjet printing, in order to perform image forming processing appropriate for the sheet type, it is necessary to make appropriate settings so as to obtain a favorable print output.
The user is required to make appropriate print settings, but it is troublesome for the user to perform such print setting operations, and thus there is demand for the software to automatically make optimal settings.
In order to reduce the effort required by the user to perform setting operations, a method is proposed in which an appropriate paper feed tray is selected based on sheet attributes (size and type) designated by the user, and a sheet with the designated attributes is used to the highest degree possible even if the sheet with the designated attributes is run out. One example thereof is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-48580.
According to the aforementioned document, however, an appropriate paper feed tray is selected based on the sheet attributes designated by the user. In other words, the user is required to select appropriate sheet attributes from among a large number of sheet types, which imposes significant operational burden on the user and makes operations complicated.